themarshallfandomcom-20200214-history
Republic of China Army
The Republic of China Army is the largest of the military branches of the Republic of China (Taiwan). Roughly 80% of the ROCA is located on Taiwan proper, while the remainder are stationed on the offshore islands of Kinmen, Matsu and Penghu. As the final line of defense against a possible invasion by the People's Republic of China, the primary focus is on defense and counterattack against amphibious assault and urban warfare. http://i277.photobucket.com/albums/kk56/Sheriff__001/ROCA_Logo.jpg =Organisation= The ROCA's current operational strength includes 3 armies, 5 corps, and 27 divisions. As of 2005, the Army's 35 brigades include 25 infantry brigades, 5 armored brigades and 3 mechanized infantry brigades. * Army General Headquarters :The ROC Army GHQ is headed by a 3-star general and is responsible for overall command of all ROC Army assets. Army GHQ is subordinate to the General Staff (military), the Minister of Defense (civilian) and the ROC President. :*Internal Units: Personnel, Combat Readiness & Training, Logistics, Planning, Communications, Electronics & Information, General Affairs, Comptroller, Inspector General, Political Warfare. :*'Aviation and Special Forces Command' ::*3 air cavalry/airborne brigades ::*1 special warfare brigade :*'6th Army Corps' : Northern Taiwan ::*7 infantry brigades ::*1 motorized infantry brigade ::*1 armored infantry brigade ::*2 armor brigades :*'8th Army Corps' : Southern Taiwan ::*5 infantry brigades ::*1 motorized infantry brigade ::*1 armored infantry brigade ::*1 armor brigade :*'10th Army Corps' : Central Taiwan ::*6 infantry brigades ::*1 motorized infantry brigade ::*1 armored infantry brigade ::*1 armor brigade :*'Hua-Tung Defense Command' : Eastern Taiwan ::*2 infantry brigades :*'Kinmen Defense Command' ::*3 infantry brigades ::*1 armor brigade :*'Penghu Defense Command' ::*2 infantry brigades ::*1 armor brigade :*'Matsu Defense Command' ::*2 infantry brigades :*'Tungyin Defense Command' ::*1 infantry brigade :*'Armed Force Reserve Command' ::*24 reserve brigades (Not active in peace time) :*'Logistics Command' :*'Education, Training and Doctorine Command' :*Military Academy, Training & Command Schools, Chemical Warfare Corps, Engineering Corps, Arsenal Development. =Equipment= For most of the post-1949 history of the ROCA, equipment has been sourced from the United States. Increasingly, Taiwanese, and Russian suppliers are preferred. Combat Vehicles *M1A2 SEP Abrams **M1 Armored Recovery Vehicle **M104 Wolverine Heavy Assault Bridge **M1 Grizzly Engineer Vehicle *M60A3 Main Battle Tank *M48H (CM-11/12) Main Battle Tank **AVLB *M41D (Type 64) Main Battle Tank *CM-32 Armoured Vehicle **CM-32 Armoured Personnel Carrier **CM-32 Command Vehicle **CM-32 105mm Mobile Gun System **CM-32 120mm Mortar Carrier **CM-32 Tank Destroyer (TOW Carrier) **CM-32 Armoured Recovery Vehicle **CM-32 Armoured Ambulance **CM-32 Armoured Engineering Vehicle *CM-21 Armoured Personnel Carrier (Taiwanese M113) **CM-21 Infantry Fighting Vehicle **CM-22 120mm Mortar Carrier **CM-23A1 81mm Mortar Carrier **Kung Feng VI Multiple Roicket Launch System **CM-25 Tank Destroyer (TOW Carrier) **CM-26 Command Vehicle **CM-21 Armoured Ambulance *LAV-150 Armoured Scout Vehicle *CM-31 Armoured Personnel Carrier *M88 Armoured Recovery Vehcile *M728 Combat Engineer Vehicle Artillery *M110A2 203mm Self-Propelled Howitzer *M109A6 "Paladin" 155mm Self-Propelled Howitzer *M108 105 mm Self-Propelled Howitzer *M115 203 mm Towed Howitzer *M59 "Long Tom" 155 mm Towed Howitzer *M101 105 mm Towed Howitzer *Kung Feng IV Army CM-21 mounted Multiple Launch Rocket System *Kung Feng VI M52 Truck mounted Multiple Launch Rocket System *Lei Ting-2000 (Thunderbolt-2000) M977 HEMTT Truck Multiple Launch Rocket System *T-75 60mm mortar (Taiwanese M224 60mm mortar) *T-91 81mm mortar (Taiwanese M252 81mm mortar) *M120 120 mm mortar Missile Artillery *R-300 Elbrus (SS-1 Scud) *Luna-M (FROG-7) *Pershing II *Ching Feng (Green Bee) *MGM-140 ATACMS Air Defence *FIM-92 Stinger *T82 Twin-20mm Towed Anti-Aircraft Gun *M42 Duster *M1097 Avenger *MIM-72 Chaparral *MIM-120 HAWK-AMRAAM *MIM-23 HAWK *MIM-104 Patriot Anti-Armour *FGM-148 Javelin (uncommon) *Spike-SR *Spike-MR *Spike-LR *Spike-ER *BGM-71 TOW-2A/B *LAHAT 105mm (Laser Homing Attack or Laser Homing Anti-Tank) *T51 106mm recoilless rifle Small Arms *T75 9mm Semi-Automatic Pistol (Tawianese Beretta 92FS) *T51 0.45cal Semi-Automatic Pistol (Tawianese M1911A1) *Glock 17 9mm Semi-Automatic Pistol *T77 9mm Submachine Gun *Uzi 9mm Submachine Gun *MP5 9mm Submachine Gun *T57 7.62mm Semi-Automatic Rifle *T65K2 5.56mm Assault Rifle *T86 5.56mm Assault Rifle *T91 5.56mm Assault Rifle *M733 5.56mm Carbine *M4A5 5.56mm Carbine *SIG SSG2000 7.62mm Sniper Rifle *M24 7.62mm Sniper Weapon System *T93 7.62mm Sniper Rifle *T57S 7.62mm Sniper Rifle (Taiwanese M21) *HK PSG-1 7.62mm Sniper Rifle *M82A1 0.50cal Sniper Rifle *FN Minimi 5.56mm Light Machine Gun *T57 7.62mm General Purpose Machine Gun (Taiwanese M60) *T74 7.62mm General Purpose Machine Gun (Taiwanese FN MAG) *M2 HB 0.50cal Heavy Machine Gun *M79 40mm Grenade Launcher *M203 40mm Grenade Launcher *MGL Mk-1 40mm Grenade Launcher *Mk 19 40mm Automatic Grenade Launcher *M1014 12ga. Semi-Automatic Shotgun *Franchi SPAS-12 12ga. Semi-Automatic Shotgun *MK-153 SMAW *APILAS (112mm Armor-Piercing Infantry Light Arm System) *AT-4 84mm Assault Weapon *Type 1 66mm Light Anti-Armor Weapon Aircraft *AH-1W Super Cobra *OH-58D Kiowa Warrior *UH-1H Iroquois *CH-47SD Chinook *TH-57 Creek Support Vehicles *M992A2 Field Artillery Ammunition Supply Vehicle (FAASV) *FDCV (Fire Direction Center Vehicle) *M9 Armoured Combat Earthmover *M116 Tracked Carrier *CM-25 Tracked Carrier (Taiwanese M548) *CM-27 Tracked Carrier *CM-24 Tracked Carrier *M3 Amphibious Bridge *M151 Jeep Series *M998 HMMWV Series *M561 6x6 Gama Goat 1 1/4-ton Truck *M135 Series 2 1/2 ton 6x6 Truck *M35 Series 2 1/2 ton 6x6 Truck *M39 Series 5 ton 6x6 Truck *M809 Series 5 ton 6x6 Truck *M939 Series 5 ton 6x6 Truck *M520 Goer Series 8 ton 4x4 Truck **M520 Goer Cargo Truck **M533 Goer Wrecker **M559 Goer Tanker **M877 Goer Cargo Truck w/Crane *HEMTT Series 10 ton 8x8 Truck **M977 Cargo Truck w/MHC **M978 Fuel Truck **M983 Tractor Truck **M984 Wrecker **M985 Cargo Truck w/HD MHC **M1120 HEMTT Load Handling System (LHS) **M1977 HEMTT Common Bridge Transporter (CBT) *Palletized Load System (PLS) **M1074 Truck, Palletized Loading, w/MHC & 20K winch **M1075 Truck, Palletized Loading, w/o MHC **M1076 Palletized Load System Trailer *M911 Commercial, Heavy Equipment Transporter (C-HET) *M-1070 HETS Heavy Equipment Transporter System *Commercial Off The Shelf Non-Tactical Vehicles **Largely from Japan, and the US Army, Republic of China Category:Armies